


"No, regresa"

by Lara_Razed



Series: Fictober 2020 [Multinfandom] [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fictober 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Razed/pseuds/Lara_Razed
Summary: Resulta que una tarde con demasiado trabajo, dos niños haciendo preguntas a cuestas y la ausencia de un colega hace que digas cosas de las que después te arrepentirás.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: Fictober 2020 [Multinfandom] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950262
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	"No, regresa"

El hecho de que B.O.Y.D. visitará de vez en cuando el laboratorio no era ningún problema para Gyro. De hecho solía ser algo reconfortante saber que a pesar de que el pequeño tuviera legalmente unos "padres", aún lo considerará como una figura paterna. Las visitas sólo consisten en hablar sobre sus nuevos proyectos, una revisión para ver qué ningún sistema de B.O.Y.D. estuviera fallando y en ocasiones, (para sorpresa de todos), solía salir con el pequeño a dar algún que otro paseo.

Pero lo que si era problema, es que llegara justo cuando necesitaba estar más enfocado en un nuevo invento (que tenía la esperanza de que no se volviera malvado), además de que no tenia la asistencia de Manny (pues este había decidido tomarse el día libre), ni la de Fenton, ya que el estaba en las calles haciendo su patrullaje diario, y que viniera acompañado del sobrino rojo de McPato.

\- Entonces, Dr. Gearloose, ¿en que está trabajando hoy? - preguntó cortésmente B.O.Y.D., dando esa mirada de curiosidad y ternura

\- No es algo importante, B.O.Y.D. - respondió Gyro tratando de no sonar brusco, pues había estado manejando su actitud con otras personas. Se había repetido varías veces que había tomado esa decisión por cuenta propia y no por la actual insistencia de Fenton en hacerlo.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Dr. Gearloose?

\- Si, parece que está algo cansado y de mal humor (bueno, más de lo normal) - agregó Huey a la observación

\- Solo necesito acabar con este proyecto, es todo - respondió después de unos breves segundos

\- ¿y no tiene alguien que lo ayude? - habló Huey - ¿Donde está Manny?

\- Lamentablemente el día libre de Manny es hoy

\- ¿y qué hay del Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera? - la dulce e inocente voz de B.O.Y.D se sintió como una daga punzando cerca de sus plumas al hacer esa pregunta.

\- E-El está afuera. Así que no, no tengo a nadie que me ayude. Y no, ni crean que dejare que alguno de ustedes dos se acerque a esto - comentó al ver en los ojos de ambos el brillo característico de estar planeando algo. Obviamente su comentario fue recibido con un puchero de ambos.

La platica parecía que se había terminado pues nadie más dijo nada en lo que parecieron, quizás, unos diez minutos. Pero como bien se sabe, un niño (especialmente si se trata de un sobrino de McPato y una creación de Gearloose) no puede estar mucho tiempo sin tratar de encontrar algo de que hablar o enterarse.

\- A usted le gusta pasar el tiempo con el Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera, ¿verdad?

Finalmente. La flecha había sido lanzada y por nadie más y nadie menos que por el pequeño e inocente B.O.Y.D. Sabía que por su poco conocimiento de este tipo de cosas y por la forma en la que había hecho la pregunta, que no lo había hecho con ninguna mala intención, pero eso no quitaba que era algo de lo que no quería hablar en ese preciso momento.

Pero si, últimamente, parecía que su relación con Fenton (como habían acordado que lo llamaría ahora), había estado cambiando. Empezó con el hecho de que ahora lo llamaría por su nombre, así como Fenton lo llamaría por el suyo. Esto solo había sido problema cuando a Gyro se le olvidaba o cuando había momentos de puro estrés en los que realmente sólo quería gritarle a medio mundo y volvía a los viejos hábitos de llamarlo únicamente por sus apellidos o simplemente "becario".  
Su actitud en torno a Fenton también fue una de las cosas que cambio. En primera por qué este le había insistido que debía cambiar su actitud con sus "relaciones públicas", pues era más que obvio que las tarjetas que McPato le había dado no estaban sirviendo para nada. Así que comenzaron (a regañadientes por Gyro) a trabajar juntos para cambiar algunos aspectos en cuanto a su forma de actuar y tratar a los demás. Su progreso había sido algo lento pero parecía prometedor (en palabras de Fenton). Cosa que se hizo más evidente cuando respondía a las bromas que Fenton hacia, incluso para Gyro, hacer esto era algo muy cómodo y reconfortante de hacer cuando estaba junto a Fenton. Era algo que no quería admitir en voz alta, pues sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera, ya no habría marcha atrás y la verdad era, que no quería arruinar las cosas.

Gyro inhaló profundamente tratando de acomodar las palabras que usaría a continuación. Sabía que los niños sólo intentaban encontrar un tema de conversación, pero realmente no tenía tiempo (y no quería) hablar sobre eso.

\- Es un buen colega que ha demostrado ser capaz de varias cosas

La respuesta en opinión del propio Gyro había salido perfecta, pero para los dos niños había sonado algo forzada. Ambos compartieron una mirada de complicidad.

\- Si, pero me refiero a fuera del ámbito laboral, Dr. Gearloose - comentó B.O.Y.D.

\- Si, ya sabe cómo platicar, salir a dar paseos con él, esas cosas - agregó Huey de la forma más inocente posible.

Puede que ambos niños fueran algo ajenos a algunas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, como el pequeño afecto que aumentaba día con día de McQuack con ese tal Drake Mallard, pero claro, Gyro debió suponer que los niños estarían más interesados en su recién descubrimiento de sentimientos por Fenton.

\- Miren, niños, ahora mismo estoy demasiado ocupado como para hablar. - Sabia que debía terminar de una vez con esa conversación, pues si seguía puede que terminara en algo de lo que después se arrepentiría - Así que les pediré a ambos que se retiren. Vayan a molestar a alguien más.

\- No creo que sea nada malo abrirse a sus sentimientos, Dr. Gearloose - comentó Huey - Después de todo, cada vez que está con Fenton parece más relajado

\- Si, en especial cuando ambos me llevan al parque - agregó con una sonrisa B.O.Y.D. recordando todas esas ocasiones en las que Fenton los había acompañado en sus salidas. Era algo reconfortante ver como la tensión usual en los hombros de Gyro, desaparecía con la presencia de Fenton.

Gyro suspiró con algo de ironía y rabia. A pesar de sus intentos por ignorar sus recientes sentimientos por Fenton, sabía que habría algo que lo pondría al límite.

\- ¡Solo no quiero hablar de eso! - estalló desesperado - ¡Además, el hecho de que esté aceptando la compañía de Cabrera es simplemente por que McPato me lo ordenó! ¡Además no confió en que él cuide muy bien de la armadura por su cuenta!

Observó a ambos niños con algo de disgusto y rabia pero rápidamente cambió a confusión en cuanto vio que la expresión de ambos era de incomodidad y de miedo, y que no lo estaban viendo a él.

De forma casi robótica siguió la mirada de los niños hasta encontrarse con los ojos de decepción mezclada con ira y tristeza de Fenton. Al parecer no llevaba mucho ahí, pues aún llevaba puestos algunas partes del traje, pero era claro que había escuchado todo lo que había dicho.

Fenton solo lo observó, como si esperara a que Gyro dijera o hiciera algo. Gyro quiso hablar, decir que nada de lo que dijo había sido cierto, que solo había sido un arrebato del momento, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna.

Tanto para B.O.Y.D. como para Huey era más que obvio que el lugar había sido absorbido por una atmósfera de incomodidad. Se sentían como intrusos.

Sin decir palabra alguno, Fenton acomodo el traje en la bolsa y la dejo en el escritorio en el que había estado trabajando Gyro y sin hacer o decir más tomo el ascensor para salir del lugar.

Lo último que vio Gyro antes de que las puertas de metal se cerraran fueron algunas lágrimas traicioneras saliendo de los ojos de Fenton.

Realmente lo había arruinado.

_____________

Para cuando el día acabo, Gyro ya se encontraba corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia la dirección de Fenton. Por más que sabía que el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando era importante, no pudo volver a concentrarse en eso, en cambio se la había pasado todo lo que resto del día pensando en cómo podía arreglar todo lo que había dicho.

Prefería mil veces decirle la verdad a Fenton, a que esté creyera que todas esas cosas que había escuchado eran ciertas. Sabía que era un movimiento arriesgado, pero el recordar la decepción en sus ojos, sólo podía pensar en arreglar las cosas.

Cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta su cuerpo se detuvo abruptamente.

¿Y qué se supone que iba a decir?

Había estado tan desesperado en tratar de explicar lo que había dicho pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo que diría. Él era bueno en muchas cosas pero cuando se trataba de hablar con la gente era el peor, especialmente si incluía un rasgo sentimental.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Decidido, finalmente tocó la puerta y espero lo más pacientemente que pudo a que alguien respondiera.

Para lo que a Gyro parecieron horas, la puerta finalmente fue abierta. Agradeció mentalmente a quien fuera que estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos que quién acudió a la puerta fue Fenton y no si madre, pues si ese hubiera sido el caso, sabía que las cosas acabarían demasiado mal para él.

Fue un poco doloroso ver como la característica expresión de amabilidad de Fenton, cambio drásticamente a una mezcla de odio y tristeza al verlo.

\- Yo...

\- Seas cual sea su intención de haber venido hasta mi hogar, Dr. Gearloose, no quiero saberlo - interrumpió - creo que dejó muy claro que usted sólo es obligado a trabajar conmigo por el señor McPato

\- Se lo que dije y estuvo mal - admitió rápidamente antes de que Fenton dijera algo más - Y si, merezco tu odio, tienes derecho a gritarme y ofenderme todo lo que quieras

\- ¿Y eso de que serviría? - cuestionó - Podría ahora mismo gritarte que eres una horrible persona o podría simplemente decirte todos tus defectos para así (mínimo) tratar de sacar mi frustración pero dime, Ciro, ¿eso de que rayos serviría? Creo que eso lo te dará más satisfacción a ti que a mi el saber que tus acciones me afectan, cuando parece que a ti nada lo hace

Por segunda vez en ese día, Gyro se había quedado sin palabras.

\- Ahora, si ya no hay nada más que discutir, que pase una buena noche Dr. Gearloose

A pesar de la accion decidido de Fenton por cerrar su puerta, Ciro por una vez en su vida actuó sin pensar. Detuvo la puerta antes de que cerrara por completo y entró a la residencia.

\- ¡Gyro! ¿Pero que...

\- ¡Escucha! - habló con decisión - se que todas las cosas que dije estuvieron mal, pero créeme cuando te digo que nada de eso era enserio. Yo solo... - nunca antes en su vida pensó que en algún momento se encontraría en esta situación - No quería perder lo que habíamos formado.

\- ¿Que?

\- Me refiero a nuestra rutina. - Intentó explicar de la mejor forma posible - Es que es muy fácil para mí sentirme cómodo contigo, y jamás pensé que algún día estará haciendo y respondiendo bromas con alguien.

Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, ambos estaban frente a frente y seguían acercándose al otro. La expresión de enojo había abandonado por completo a Fenton, siendo cambiada por sorpresa.

\- Tú eras tan amigable con todos, y siempre tratas de ver un lado positivo en todo, incluso cuando es más que obvio que no lo tiene. - Al notar que se había salido del tema bajo la mirada algo avergonzado - A lo que quiero llegar es que creo que he desarrollado un sentimiento mucho más fuerte por ti, y tenía miedo de expresarlo por que se qué hay riesgo de que no sientas lo mismo por mi. Dije todas esas cosas por que me negaba a decirlo en voz alta.

Después de aquella explicación, lo único que pudo escucharse fue las ligeras respiraciones de ambos y algún que otro ruido de la calle.

\- ¿Tú creíste que no te aceptaría? - Gyro volvió a levantar la vista y aunque no se notara a simple vista, había algo de esperanza en sus ojos - Gyro, independientemente de lo que yo hubiera respondido, debiste haber dicho como te sentías. Ocultar ese tipo de cosas solo lleva a cosas peores.

Para este momento, ambos estaban a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Fenton toma a Gyro de sus mejillas y lo besó. Al principio Gyro se sorprendió ante el nuevo tacto, pero una vez que descubrió que lo disfrutaba, rodeó a Fenton de la cintura con sus brazos. Para ser su primer beso, admitía que era algo muy bueno (quitando la incomodidad por la diferencia de altura de ambos).

Para cuando el beso terminó, ambos se vieron directo a los ojos. Gyro había escuchado por ahí, que una mirada dice más que mil palabras, el jamás había creído en eso hasta ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera contribución para el fictober de este año.  
> Debo informar que la lista que estoy usando para esto es de esta publicación de tumblr: https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020


End file.
